The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 176: Secrets Revealed
Episode 176 Yah! Part 1:I bought an airplane (everyone's watching tv in the living room) ACF:Where's Bob? Mario:He's been gone all week. Blossom:Maybe he went outside to get some fresh air..? Buttercup:Who gets fresh air for 7 days? Blossom:I don't know. Bob: *Walks into the Bunker* Hai guys. ACF:You've been gone all week, what happen? Bob:We'll first I went to Justin Beiber's evil fortress to tell him to end the war.. ACF:What happen? Bob:He catapulted out his window, I fell into the ocean and was just lying on a peice of drift wood for three days. Dot:How'd you get back to the Bunker then? Bob:I went on a deserted island that had lots of cool stuff. ACF:Like... Bob:A Life Supply of Wii U's, Stacks of Money and Fancy Soaps!! Mochlum:Wii U? Stacks of Money? And Fancy Soaps??!! Can we see it!!?? Bob:I left it all at the island, your gonna have to go yourself. Everyone: -_____________________- Bob:What? ACF:Nevermind, but there's no way were floating on a peice of drift wood to get to an island. Bob:We'll I bought an airplane from the island. Buttercup:You could'a put the Wii U's, fancy soups and stacks of money in the air plan- *face palms* Lets just go. Part 2:Flying in the sky.. Bob:Okay were about to go into the air. ACF:Are you sure you know how to drive? Bob:I know ACF, just let your Uncle Bob take care of it. Bubbles:Your not her uncl- Bob:Hold that thought!! *flies into the air* Bob:Keep all hands and feet out the window, and keep your mouth open to swallow a bug!! Blossom:Isn't that the other way around? Bob:NO. Wakko:Okay.. *swallows bug* Buford: .....I'm just going to deal with it. ACF: *gets on intercom* This is your co-captain speaking. So far, the plane HASN'T crashed landed....YET. So Carpa Diem everybody....And pony. *gets off intercom* Bob: Since when were you co-captain? ACF: Since always. Bob: ...Okay....*keeps driving the plane* Kh2:How long before we go to the island? Bob:When I say so. Dan:What a rip off! What kind of airplane doesn't have a tour?? Bob:This one has a tour, $5 per costumer. Dan:Now that's a good deal. Bob:Okay..umm..on your left you can see some blue stuff. Dan:..The Ocean...? Bob:And on your left you can see green stuff. Dan: ....... Bob:And on your up you can see white stuff. ACF: *sigh* *facepalms* Bob: What? He said a tour. Tornadospeed: Good tour. Worth the 5 bucks. (eats popcorn) ACF: ANYWAYS... Mochlum: HEY GUYS, I BOUGHT AN IN-FLIGHT MOVIE! (inserts disc) Pinkie: What movie is that? Toon Link; Please don't tell me it is- Doofenshmirtz: PLEASE TELL ME IT IS- Mochlum; It is the Super Mario movie! Doofenshmirtz; YES! Toon Link: NO! Yoshi: NO! FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, DO NOT WATCH IT! I SUCK IN IT! Mochlum: Oh please. I've seen plenty of sucky movies, I can survive it. But you guys, you're gonna DAI! Bob: (looks back from pilot seat, sees movie, and dies) Mochlum: THE PLANE IS CRASHING! Doof: Thanks to you. -_- Mochlum: Well- YOU WANTED TO WATCH THE MOVIE! ACF: WE GOTTA SAVE BOB! (gives Bob CPR) Mochlum: IT WENT DOWN! (plane crashes into ocean) (everyone gets out with life jackets) Tornadospeed: (still eating popcorn) How will we get to shore? Mochlum: Uh. (glances at side) Driftwood! Wakko: ACF, I don't think that's how you do CPR. ACF: Orly? Wakko: Yup. *walks to Bob and puckers lips* Bob: Okay I'm up!! Mario: If this is the end..I play Sony, Microsoft, Sega, Atari and anything not Nintendo Sometimes. Wario: You son of a noob!! *strangles Mario* Kh2: Okay, Wario he plays non-nintendo games..So what? Wario: Well fine..but if this is the end, I'm dating Rosilina. Waluigi: You son of a noob!! *strangles Wario* Mochlum: I HATE PURPLE! *strangles Waluigi* Bob: MOCHLUM IS EVIL! *strangles Mochlum* Tornadospeed: What is dis crap Sandy: If this is the end, Spongebob and Patrick are my best friends. Squidward: You son of a noo- I mean nevermind. Mochlum; If this is the end- (pulls out cheese enchilada) My favorite food... a perfect time to have it. (eats it) Oh, and me and Pinkie got engaged last week. Bob: Congratulations! Mochlum: Thanks! We were waiting to tell you guys. :) Tornadospeed: Bob:-Oh yeah and I give Pinkie Pie goo goo eyes at her, everyday. Mochlum: *strangles Bob* SHUT UP BOB! so, pinkie... Wanna get married now! Before we die? Pinkie: Sure! Cause when in the ocean no marraige certificate is required! Mochlum: Okay! (Mochlum and Pinkie kiss) Audience: Awwwwww. Kh2: .... ACF: ..........................................My best friend married Mochlum..................Okie. Pinkie Pie:Oh and I am in a three some with Chuck the Chicken. Mochlum:You son of a noob! *strangles Chuck the Chicken* Emma Watson:What about me? D: Mochlum: Your dating Ron now! We broke up because a long-distance relationship would be too hard! Your still my friend! Pinkie; Me too! Redsox: *comes out of plane bathroom* .......How come I come in at the strangest times? Oh well, I got Dashie! Come on, RD. Let's make out in the sunset. *both leave* Tornadospeed: Hm. Awkward moments here. Now then. We could either build a ladder into space, try to fix the plane, use the working plane parts to build a boat, or use island resources to build a raft. Mochlum: Or I can explode us to shore (explodes which causes the driftwood to fly into the distance) JB; (on island) BY JOVE, I'VE FOUND SOMETHING NEW! AN ISLAND FULL OF UNREALEASED WII US! I SMELL MONEY! (everyone lands on island with driftwood) JB: Wut Bob: What do you know, it is the island! ACF: yay. Wait. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? JB: STEALING! (grabs all the Wii Us and runs) Mochlum: OHH LOOK A STICK! (picks it up then throws it to the side) JB; DOH! (trips on stick and drops Wii Us into ocean) Ocean: YOU DARE TRASH THIS AMAZING TREASURE! YOU MUST DAI! (turns into whirlpool and sucks up JB) Everyone: Yay! Ocean: YOU GUYS WILL DAI TOO! Everyone: CRAP! Part 3: Water Battle CC00: I remembered, uh, I have a science convention to get to. (gets on Nyan Cat 2 and Flies away) Bye. ACF: Now Prof. Wright is gone.....Wonderous.....Also.....I LIKE YA- Everyone else: WE KNOW. LiaFH: Anyone else? Kh2:If this is the end..I used Mochlum's Wii Remote to unclog my toilet!! Mochlum:You son of a noob!! Water Monster: You guys gonna kill me? Mochlum: WE CAN'T KILL WATER!!! Water Monster: YOU CAN IF YOU SEPERATE MY ATOMS ONE BY ONE! Mochlum: mmmK. (uses atomic-atom ray to seperate water molecules) Water Molecules: (grow super huge and carry Mochlum towards volcano) Pinkie; MOCH! WE GOTTA SAVE HIM! (uses grappling hook to garb him but JB blocks it) JB: YOU'LL NEVER GET YOUR ANNOYING BOY-FRIEND! Pinkie: But- JB: NEVER! Pinkie: It looks like YOU are gonna get a girl to touch you in an inapropriate place. (kicks JB in the balls) Everyone: BURN!!!! JB: MY......... my...... mah ballz..... Pinkie: (runs after water molecules to save Mochlum) ACF: .... *goes up to JB and kicks him the the balls* And THAT'S for kidnapping me in Season 1 (4th Wall breaks) Mochlum: (about to be threwn in volcano) NUUUU! Pinkie; (goes to water molecules and uses her ninja skills to kick all of them in the balls at once) Mochlum: PINKIE! :D (Water molecules drop Mochlum... into the lava) Pinkie: MOCHLUM! (grabs onto his arm) ARE YOU OKAY? Mochlum; Yeah. Pinkie: I can't grab you! You're too heavy! Mochlum; I'M 80% PERCENTILE! THAT ISN'T THAT HEAVY! PLEASE DON'T LET GO! Pinkie: I'll never let go! Bob:Can you guys please stop making out, We need to focus on telling our secrets. Such as I like Tara :) Mochlum: ...........I'M ABOUT TO DIE HERE YOU MIGHT AS WELL HELP! Bob: (helps Pinkie pull Mochlum up) Mochlum: You saved me Pinkie! :D Bob; So did I... Mochlum: Shut up or I'll kill you. BY THROWING YOU INTO LAVA! ACF: *gives a VERY '''hard glare at Moch* Mochlum: ........I'll kill you too. (Nyan Cat 2 passes bye and captures Mochlum) CC00: Ohai Mochlum! When did you get here? Pinkie: For the next few episodes, can we just be friends? Mochlum: Why do you say that. Pinkie: The romance is making a few of the Bunker members taking turns drowning. Dan: *everyone looks at Dan* What I hate love. ACF: ANYWAYS.... Mochlum: Well Dan, I hate YOU! (punches dan) Everyone: BURN!!! Pinkie: Yay we can keep being married! Tornadospeed: Hey, what the heck happened to the abomination of H2O? Narrator:Hold the phone, You guys can't get married. Mochlum:Why? Narrator:Because Mocha- Mochlum: ..... *kills Narrator* Tornadospeed: Hey, that episode is supposed to be an Easter Egg for one of the DVDs. Fourth Wall: *Vanishes entirely* Tornadospeed: Sweet! Unlimited interaction between medias! ACF: .....That episode never happened..... Pinkie:He's got a point, we started dating last month, maybe we should be friends for a while. Part 4: Moar Secret Revealing Bob:Okay lets reveal more secrets, I drorpped Bubbles toothpaste in the toilet and I put it back on the counter without washing it. Bubbles: *begins to get sick* Tornadospeed: CC00: (on Nyan Cat 2 flying by window) My secret is.... I like science. Tornadospeed: You don't say? Bob: Also, I was never really born in The Cartoon World. Nope. I was born in the Stick Figure Dimension. ACF: Dude. I knew that already. Bob: I know. Yakko:If this is the end..I want to say!! Why can't I have pants that fit my body!? ACF: Yeaaah... Bob:If you wanted pants that fit, just ask.. Yakko: ....Okay.. Mochlum: MY TURN! I uses TS's toilet paper for toilet paper. AFTER EATING 3 BURRITOES! 4th Wall: Uhhh.....Wut. ACF: Looks like it's my turn. ......ME AND YAKKO ARE SECRETLY DATING! OKIE?! Everyone else: ..................................................wut. ACF: Yeaah......DON'T ASK. Everyone: (looks at LiaFH) LiaFH: Okie um... How do I say this? ... I caused a big commotion in our own town, CENSORED. Who knows what's gonna happen when we happen when we get off this driftboard and back to CENSORED? Just in case you're wondering. Yakko: *At Wakko and Dot* If this is the end, I just want to say I love you two. Wakko: *gags* You love us..? Dot: *facepalms* He's our brother -__- Wakko:I love you guys two. Dot:Me too.. *The 3 group hug* Everyone:Awwwww... Mochlum:Look me and Pinkie Pie got married. Everyone: ..... *looks at the Warner Siblings* Awww... Dan:I hate love. Wakko:Oh yeah and I dropped your toothpaste in the toilet once. Yakko: You son of a noob!! *strangles Wakko* Kh2:Stop it! We need to reveal more secrets like...I'm the one who super glued that car to Yakko last week. Yakko:Do I need to strangle you too. *Strangles Kh2* Mochlum: *punches Yakko* Y U Ruin my Romance moment with Pinkie. Yakko: ...... Mochlum: *beats up Yakko* Cortex:If this is the end Crash, I've always like you. Coco:You tried to kill him. Cortex: ........ Kh2:If this is the end..I want to say, I'm the one who puts super glue in the cereal. Tornadospeed: Which cereal? Kh2cool: The Cookie Crisp. Tornadospeed: FUUUUUUUU *strangles Kh2* (it gets to the point of everyone strangling each other) ACF: *sigh* EVERYBODY SHUT UP NOW OR I'LL GET THE SHOW CANCELLED AGAIN. Everyone else: *stops what their doing and looks at her* 4th Wall: *stops strangling Bob and looks at ACF...and cracks a little* ACF: Look guys, if were going to get off this darn forsaken island, then we need to STOP REVEALING STUPID SECRETS LIKE OH IDK, DROPPING SOMEONE'S TOOTHPASTE INTO THE TOILET OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT THAT SORTA THING. Annnd, IT'S NOT THE END! WE CAN FIX THE PLANE AND WE WILL. BUT IF WE KEEP REVEALING STUPID SECRETS, THEN WE'LL NEVER GET OUTTA HERE. Everyone understand? (everybody nods) ACF: Good. NOW LET'S FIX THE PLANE! Part 5: Fixing the Plane Bob:How are we gonna fix the plane? Ratchet:We can use my omni wrench. Bob:We can't fix the plane with a giant omni wrench. ACF: Hmm... Kh2: Wait don't you have a portal that can take us back home? ACF: I left it at The Bunker. Everyone else: *hears that* OH COME ON. Kh2:I have an idea. ACF:What is it? Kh2:We'll rebuild the airplane. *looks at calculator* We should be up in running in say.. 6 to 9 months. Bob: 69 months!?!! Kh2:No 6 to 9 Months. Tornadospeed: Mochlum: No it is 69 months. Kh2: No, 6 to 9. Mochlum: BUT I WANT IT TO BE 69! (blows up the debris of the plane's debris) Kh2: (strangles Mochlum) Tornadospeed: When this is over, I'm taking a vacation. A LOONG vacation. Mochlum; Me too! And since this second is over, I'm gonna go on vacation while you guys work! (disapperates) Bob: HE CAN DISAPERATE?! WHY DIDN'T HE DO SIDE-ALONG APPARATION WITH ALL OF US? Pinkie: He forgot. (disapperates) ACF: IDEA! Everyone else: WHAT?! ACF: *gets out phone and dials a number* Yeah it's me. Just wanted to say that that explosion was epik. Bye. *hangs up* Everyone else: .... ACF: *puts on epik sunglasses* Wait for it..... (Island blows up and everyone flies back to the Bunker) Everyone else: WHAT WAS THAT?! ACF: That, my friends, was OPERATION: KABOOM! Everyone else: Ooohhh. k Tornadospeed: Alright, now we're home. TO PSR J1719-1438 B! (blasts off in rocket) Mochlum: (sipping coke and eating Barbecue Lays) Hey guys. Wanna watch some TV? Pinkie: Yeah, Phineas and Ferb is about to be on. Mochlum: Oh, did you guys bring the Wii Us? Bob: They were wet. Mochlum: No, they were dropped from the water molecules. I saw them when being carried away. So we could've got free Wii Us. Everyone: ...... Bob: (sigh) I'll get the driftwood. Narrator: THE END! Bob: NO! I'M SICK OF THESE CLIFFHANGERS! LET'S SHOW US GETTING THE WII US! Part 6: This Episode Is Long Mochlum: This Episode is super Long. Bob: Thanks Captain Obvious. Mochlum: But I'm Captain England! Not Captain Obvious! Or Captain America! Or Captain Driftwood-Land! Fourth wall: What is wrong wit-- (cracks 3X) --h you guys... (Rainbow Road music plays) Mochlum: OH YEAH! RANDOM RAINBOW APARATION! (everyone's driftwood flies into the air and goes on Rainbow Road) OH CRAP WE'RE GONNA FALL! Pinkie: How did this even happen... Mochlum: IDK! (almost falls off) OMG WE ARE GONNA DIE! Pinkie: Yay more secret time! I AM 33 YEARS OLD! Mochlum; I am too though. Narrator: PLOOOOT TWIST! Bob:Hmmm..My secret is.. *pases around* ACF: ... Bob:Hmmm.. *Accidentally bumps into Wakko* Wakko: .....You idiot! *slaps Bob* Bob:Don't slap me. *Slaps Wakko* *Wakko and Bob take turns slapping each other* ACF:Oh god, here we go again. *Wakko and Bob beat eachother up, and fall into the water* Wakko: *Punches Bob* Bob: *Pushes Wakko in the water so he can drown* Yakko:Will you two stop it, where's it gonna get you. Bob:Shut up!! *punches Yakko* Wakko: *beats up Yakko* Bob:Get your brother first, then I'm gonna beat the fur off of you! *beats up Yakko* Wakko: *slaps Yakko in the face and upper cuts him-* ACF: OH NO YOU DIDN'T. *gets out mallet* Bob and Wakko: *picks up Yakko and ACF and push them into the ocean* *Wakko and Bob fight on a peice of drift wood* Bob:Die you peice of Crap!! *beats up Wakko* Wakko: *beats up Bob* Bob: *punches Wakko* *Wakko, Bob, ACF and Yakko fall down a water fall, but before falling grab onto a stick* Yakko:Guys!!! 'Don't let go of the stick. Wakko: *punches Yakko* Shut up. ACF: Ugh. Yakko and ACF: *falls down the water fall along with Wakko and Bob* Rainbow Dash: ...Meh. Lets just let them kill eachother until they're ready to go home. LiaFH: You sons and daughter of noobs! *jumps in and punches all 4 then comes back up* I've done my share of fighting and I'm ready. Mochlum: (randomly on Wii Balance Board playing Wii in ocean on giant piece of driftwood) MY BODY IS READY! Everyone: Lolwut. Mochlum: I'm playing Wii Fit cuz I'm sick of the ocean. :p LiaFH: I have Wii Fit Plus! *puts in then plays the Chair Pose* Mochlum: Well in a few hours, we'll have Wii Fit U! LiaFH: That'd be harder to see, but whatever. And speaking of in a few hours (I hope), when are we going? *plays Tilt City on Wii Fit Plus* Wakko: *comes up and destroys the Wii Balance Board* Mochlum: (does Wakko) I NEED THAT! Bob:Oh and I wanted to do this since the day we met Pinkie. *puckers lips* Mochlum: ..... *kills Bob* Faves: I ALWAYS wanted to do this *Kills self* NOW IM A GHOST! *Haunts Bob's body* NOW IM BOB Ghost Bob: Hey! Give me my body back! Favesbob: SHUT UP Ghost Bob: Hmm.. *haunts Faves's body* Look I'm Faves. *slaps himself* Why are you hitting yourself? *slaps himself* why are you hitting yourself? >:) Favesbob: You know, your only hurting yourself. I'm not in the body, so I can't feel the pain. Since YOUR in my body, YOUR receiving the pain. Bobfaves: Oh. Well that sucks. *slaps Favesbob repeatedly* Why am I hitting myself? Why am I hitting myself? *Continues slapping* Favesbob: Ow. Ow. Ow, stop, ow. Ow. Ow. Ow, PLEASE, ow. Ow. Ow... Tornadospeed: (kills Favesbob and Bobfaves) Problemo solved. ACF: Hey Narrator? Can we end this episode before it gets out of hand......Again? Everyone else: NO. Narrator: Yes. Tornadospeed: YES! FINALLY! '''THE END!' 'Epilouge' Redsox: *walks off beach* Man, that was good, RD. Rainbow Dash: Thanks! Redsox: Now to meet up with the guys- wait, WHERE ARE THE GUYS?!?! *runs around* NOOOOOOOO, 'WE'RE DOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '*sobs* Rainbow Dash: You know we can just fly home, right? Redsox: Yeah, I just wanted a moment. Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Secretness Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Epic Category:Transcript Category:TRANSCRIPT